Too
by Miss I Northman
Summary: First time writing for B&C! It's going to be a small chapter based stories based around different scenarios and idea's I've had. More information inside! Trust me, it'll be worth it!  Only M for more freedom


**A/N: **This is an idea I had based on the Blood and Chocolate books. Basically each chapter is a different little sub story based on a feeling or scenario the Vivian goes through. I may even do a few from Gabriel's POV if people like the idea. Each chapter will be called 'too…' something and from there I can expand it into the story. I would really appreciate feedback and even suggestions for stories because so far I only have 3!

**Too…Soon**

Gabriel seemed to follow her without even thinking, his body jumping from the window seconds after she had landed. Standing there watching him she smiled slightly and ran towards the forest changing as she did so. Her body breaking as it changed into a new shape. His paws hit the ground loudly behind her and the chase was on.

Birds bolted from the trees as the pair ran, tongues lolling from mouths as they grinned at each other. It felt good to finally be running properly again, so good she emitted a howl making the black wolf beside her scoff slightly. Knocking into his side she smirked and carried on the run. As they neared the fresh water pond at the edge the pair panted into each other. His eyes sparkling at her as she dripped freezing cold water onto his muzzle. Laying down her muzzle rested on her paws as she basked in finally feeling better. It had been a long struggle to push down all those old feelings but she had succeeded finally. Gabriel was still drinking as she sighed happily and closed her eyes. What she wasn't expecting however was the weight of him to press her into the ground his muzzle nestling into her neck as he attempted to mount her.

Fear. It hit her first as she realised what he was about to do. Changing back completely he retreated and did the same. His smile vanishing as he saw her wide eyes.

"I thought…" he said looking at her.

"You thought what?"

"You wanted me," he blushed slightly.

"I do," she confessed. "I do want to be with you, I owe it to you and I owe it to myself," she answered.

"Then?"

"It's," she paused. "I'm," the words wouldn't come to her. Instead she felt his arms pull her into his lap as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I will wait as long as you want Princess Wolf," he teased kissing her again.

"Thank you," she smiled leaning against him. He smiled against her skin and pulled her backwards, lying the pair down in the grass as they stared up at the sky. Vivian felt his fingers run up and down her arm before she fell asleep.

Waking up she found she was in her own bed, in her own room. Gabriel was asleep snoring gently beside her, he had even had the courtesy to place her sleeping shirt over her body. Which was handy since seconds later Esme barged into the room plate in hand. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the Alpha cramped in the tiny bed.

"Mom," she whispered gently.

"I knew it," she screamed bouncing slightly.

"What," Gabriel said bolting awake. "Oh hello Esme," he nodded.

"Gabriel," she nodded. "I'll go make up another plate," she smiled sliding out of the door. "RUDY," they heard her shout. "SHE FINALLY DID IT."

"You don't have to tell her we didn't," Gabriel said looking at her blushing face. "The pack won't mind. As long as you've accepted me they can't say anything. You have accepted me right?"

"Yes," she answered smiling and falling back down beside him. "Yes I have," she repeated watching as he moved to hover over her. She accepted his weight with a little sigh and sighed happily as his face nuzzled her neck and down over the front of her shirt. Her leg moved up around his torso as he continues to nuzzle her body. His tongue flicking out now and then against her skin. He returned to her mouth to apply the gentlest kiss before she deepened it. Her tongue weaving with his as he groaned. Hands buried into hair as they moved against each other, lips parting for gasps and grins as they kissed again.

"I could not be more proud," Esme said from the door placing two plates on the desk. Vivian blushed against his collar as he chuckled and bid her a goodbye.

"If we continue," he whispered. "I cannot promise my intentions will be honourable," he laughed.

"Are they ever?" she teased.

"Not that I know of," he laughed again moving off her to retrieve the plates. Gabriel fed her first from his plate, rolling bacon into bits of pancake. Returning the favour she watched with joy as he licked syrup from her fingers and downed his juice.

"Are you leaving?" she asked as he slid his dissuaded clothing back on. He nodded as he pulled his top on hiding the glorious body she had ogling.

"I have a few things to take care of before the big move," he explained. "I'll come back for you around 4?"

"Sounds good,"

"We're a team now Viv," he said taking on a serious tone. "I want to go over everything with you." It was her turn to nod now as he gave her a look. Hands grabbed her face as once again their mouths met to kiss. This time when he was up against her his jeans rubbed tight against her skin.

"Soon," he panted.

As promised the second the clock hit 4pm, a roar of an engine pulled up outside the house. Leaning against the doorframe Vivian watched with amusement as he swaggered towards her. A tiny grin playing on his lips as he caught her for a kiss.

"Come along Princess," he teased grabbing her hand. Without even a goodbye she followed him to the bike and slid on. Hands secured around his waist the bike roared to life between her thighs. They drove fast, the wind tickling her hair into her face. Before she even realised it they had pulled up outside the apartment block he currently occupied. Walking in she gazed openly at how empty his flat seemed to be.

"I only need essentials," he shrugged as if sensing her question. With a nod she followed him into what she guessed was the bedroom. Flopping onto the bed he patted the space beside him for her.

"Well?" With a small groan his eyes met hers before he kissed her nose.

"The Inn in Vermont is pretty much ready for us to move into. It apparently needs some minor paint work and repairs but the seller assures me it's liveable,"

"For everyone?" she interrupted.

"Yes," a pause. "It has 11 cabins which I figure the pack can use and the main building as 25 rooms. That should be plenty big enough. We could always think of expanding in the future," with a nod Vivian moved her arm around his waist.

"Would we have a cabin?" she inquired hoping her voice remained neutral. When a few minutes had passed she dared look up at him.

"Am I missing something?" he snapped sitting up. "You said you wanted to be with me, yet last night you practically ran away from me and today, this," he paused. "I don't want to seem pushy or forceful Vive but seriously, am I missing something?"

Swinging her legs off the bed she didn't even look at him as she spoke next.

"It's too soon for me," she explained closing her eyes. "I've never," a pause gave her time to collect her thoughts. "I've never had sex Gabriel. I nearly did with Aiden and we both know how that turned out, so forgive me for not throwing my legs open the way you want."

"I never said that,"

"I am not my mother and I most certainly am not Astrid," she found herself snapping to him. "They might have rolled over for you any chance they got but I am not like that."

"That is why you, my dear wolf girl won the bitches dance and they did not," he whispered kissing her neck.

"Because I'm a virgin?" she snapped turning towards him.

"No," he laughed kissing her mouth. "Because you're strong," hands touched her face and down over her chest. "So very strong."

"Kiss me again," she ordered. With a small smirk he obliged and slid her onto the bed, his hands untucked her vest and slid over her stomach to cup a breast. Her hands shakily unfastened his shirt to slide around his waist. Where there skins touched small fires seemed to break out, soon enough both tops dropped to the ground as crotches ground against the other.

"HEY GABRIEL," Ulf called slamming a door shut.

"If you open that door you will die," Gabriel snarled lifting his head towards the noise. Footsteps backed away from the door as Vivian covered her chest up.

"You can come in," she said in a gentler tone.

"Oh hey Vive," the young wolf grinned. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab some pizza or something."

"Can it wait till later?" Gabriel inquired. Vivian felt the blush rise over her skin as his words sunk into Ulf who simply grinned wickedly and nodded.

"Sure thing," he sang leaving the room laughing gently to himself. Gabriel waited a few moments until the front door closed before he was back to his former position. The blanket moved from her skin as his mouth continued its assault of her front.

In minutes both of their jeans had joined the floor with a simple 'thud' noise and now he was working on removing her plain blue knickers. Thumbs hooked over the lace as he followed them down her legs and added them to the pile they were making.

"So beautiful," he panted returning to her mouth. "All mine," he grinned breaking the kiss.

"God yes," she breathed.

"I want to try something," he said licking her neck. "I want you to push me away if its gets too much," he whispered.

"Ok,"

With a wink he went back to kissing her neck, his hand left her waist and slid in between her legs. She let out an involuntary gasp as he invaded her gently, curling against her as he moved his face down over her breasts and stomach. She watched with open curiosity as he placed himself firmly between her legs. A breath was sucked in as he began to assault her with his mouth.

Stars. That was all she saw for a good few minutes, her toes had refused to uncurl and her chest was still rising and falling fast as she panted. Gabriel rose over her chuckling slightly as he kissed her mouth gently.

"Ew Gabriel," she laughed pushing him away. He gave her a bark of laughter as he strolled towards the bathroom.

"You certainly know how to make a guy feel good about himself," he teased brushing his teeth. Without so much as a warning she lobbed a pillow at him giving herself a chance for a little chuckle as he ducked dramatically.

That had been two weeks ago however. Vivian laid on her new bed playing with the stitching as she listened to the laughter in the front room. Her cabin was nice of course, the walls of course could use being thicker. They had made the move just over a week ago with the whole pack lending a hand in getting everything ready. She alone had prepared this cabin for Gabriel and herself. She had painted, decorated and furnished it entirely by herself. Gabriel barely had time to appreciate it other than when he invited all the men around for chats. Like he was doing right now.

"Gabriel?" she whispered from the door.

"Oh sorry Vive," he laughed jumping from the seat. "Did we wake you?" he asked kissing her gently.

"A little yes," she explained.

"Am sure he'd have woken you up for something eventually," Bucky laughed drinking from a beer bottle. Gabriel laughed and led her back into the bedroom. He sat at the edge of the bed and watched her smiling sweetly.

"I'll kick them out soon," he promised.

"Are you sleeping in here tonight?" she inquired. She knew what was coming. The excuses had started within hours of arriving at the inn. He was too tired, too busy. He didn't want to wake her. She knew it was a load of crap. He was avoiding being in a bed with her.

"Maybe," he shrugged rising up. He gave her a final wink before returning to the males. Rolling over she quickly tried to sleep.

Esme watched Vivian closer than ever recently. Her eyes tracked her daughter's every movement as went from room to room inspecting the hard work that was going on. Sometimes they would shine in delight, like when the new sign had arrived. Other times they seemed old, dark. Like when Gabriel had ignored her in favour of spending time with Bucky.

"You know," she said one afternoon sliding up beside the Alpha. "If Vivian's like me, she'll be highly fertile you know."

"Meaning?" Gabriel asked barely looking up from his construction.

"Pups," she grinned.

"You need to have sex to have pups," he muttered. He paused however and looked almost ashamed of himself. "I didn't say that."

"I heard nothing," she nodded.

"She says it's too soon," he admitted not knowing who else he could talk to this about. "I mean she gets me the hottest I have ever been Esme. I literally have to wank myself to sleep because I can't pressure her too much."

"She's really young Gabriel," she whispered. "I don't act like a mother much but if she says it's too soon, then it's too soon."

"I know," he laughed. "I want her so badly."

"That I can tell," Esme laughed. "Why not talk to her about it?" He looked up thoughtful before spotting her walking towards the pair. Her eyes did not look happy and Gabriel realised suddenly how Esme was leaning against him. Her hand was on his bicep, her crotch pressed against his own. Vivian veered off and slammed their cabin door closed as he rushed to follow her.

"Vivian," he shouted. He watched as the back door open and a majestic white wolf darted off into the forest.

Vivian ran like the devil was chasing after her. She ran until she felt sick and had to stop. Her tongue hanging from her mouth as she drank from the base of a tree. Leaves sticking to her fur as she sat back to think. Esme had been very quick to brag about bedding Gabriel that one time, was her mother going back for seconds? Her own mother. The thought disgusted her as she trotted back to her home. He was hers. She was his. It was time she showed him and any other female that thought they could have a go.

Changing back into just an oversized shirt she began preparing the picnic she had in mind. Gabriel had found a lovely spot a few days ago just past their cabin. It was far enough away from everyone that they would be left alone but not too far for it to be a trek. As she changed into a skirt and vest a light tap alerted her, Esme stood leaning against the door watching her closely.

"What?"

"It's come to our attention that although you have accepted Gabriel, you have not ac-cep-ted him," she said teasing the word out. "Inside you that is."

"So?" she snarled.

"Another bitch's dance is being called for tomorrow night," Esme told her without blinking.

"That won't be necessary," Gabriel commented appearing behind her. His eyes shown with fury at her mother and Vivian were glad not to be her.

"It's already arranged," Esme muttered gently.

"Then call it off," he growled slamming her against the door. "I want her," he snapped.

"Yes Gabriel," Esme whimpered scampering out quickly.

"That wasn't needed," Vivian whispered as he locked the front door.

"Are you leaving me?" he asked looking at all the clothing she had tossed around. She blushed gently which gave him the wrong idea. He whined like she had just kicked him and touched her arm gently.

"I was looking for something nice to wear," she explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have something planned for us," with a smile he nodded and gestured towards the door. Vivian blushed as she grabbed the basket and blanket and took his hand in her own. He caught her up on the work he had done today before she found the spot she wanted. Together they put the blanket down and smoothed it around themselves. The food was taken out of its protective boxes as they literally wolfed it down. She laid her head against his bicep as he hummed gently against the summer air. Rising up she stared down at him and slid her body onto his waist. No words had to be spoken as he removed his top; his eyes burnt hers off as she unbuckled his belt. He was hot against her thigh as she moved him to her entrance.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

It didn't hurt as much as she had been expecting, that was her first thought. Her second was fear that she would do something wrong as she placed her hands lightly onto his shoulders. Gabriel sat up and kissed her throat as she moved her body against his. His teeth part changed and he marked her making her cry out in pain but otherwise continue what she was doing. Her thighs opening wider for him to accommodate. Her own teeth changed as she felt the first stirrings inside herself. She marked him in a nearly identical place watching as his eyes sparkled at her. Her hips began moving in a rhythm of their own as he growled against her skin, his thumb now pressing against her tight as she worked them both.

It wasn't stars this time she realised. It was more like fireworks, her voice erupted in a growl as she bucked against him one last time making him chuckle and move them so he was towering over her. Still deep inside her he brought her legs up around his neck and continued.

"Do you want to move somewhere a little more comfortable?" Gabriel purred licking her ear. Vivian gave him a little chuckled and settled back ignoring the faint pain she was feeling.

"Too soon," she giggled gently.


End file.
